


Questione di morte o di Morte™

by caliatc



Series: The texts Ludovico won't show you [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Maturità 2018, Multi, Prima prova, chicco rodi monteverdino™, cornetti, date la colpa al caldo estivo, disagio interiore, esaurimento nervoso, non so il perché di questa cosa, perdoname ludovico por mi shitposting loco, riferimenti a calcutta, riferimenti a ghali, rocco martucci monteverdino™, scusate il this agio, supportive boyfriend!Rocco Martucci, text fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliatc/pseuds/caliatc
Summary: Di Chicco e Maria alle prese con cornetti alle sei di mattina, crolli emotivi e la prima prova.Ah, in più a Rocco pesa il culo, ma non è una novità.





	Questione di morte o di Morte™

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea di cosa sia questo, da dove sia uscito, né perché. Tutto sommato però sono contenta del risultato, considerato il tempo che ci ho impiegato e la follia da caldo estivo.  
> Nel dubbio, grigliamo la testa a Rodi.

**Riccoria 3**

06:03

 

 **chiccoderiso:** rocco uccidimi te prego

 

 **rockoaholic:** NÉ CIAO NÉ NIENTE SI DICE CIAO ROCCO COME STAI

**chiccoderiso:** rocco uccidimi te prego

**rockoaholic:** ah ma quindi davvero dici

**rockoaholic:** …

**rockoaholic:** NÉ CIAO NÉ NIENTE SI DICE CIAO ROCCO COME STAI

**chiccoderiso:** puoi lamentarti quanto te pare tanto ermal resta ermal e te resti in bianco

**marisorga:** chicco sono le sei che cazzo ci fai sveglio

**rockoaholic:** ma infatti che cazzo fai amo tra due ore e mezza devi stare a scuola

**rockoaholic:** a scemo

**chiccoderiso:** ma siETE SVEGLI PURE VOI MA CHE VOLETE DA ME

**marisorga:** sì ma 1) mi hanno svegliata i tuoi messaggi 2) vivo in culonia e ci metto dieci anni ad arrivare 3) dovevo venirti a prendere sotto casa per fare colazione, testa di cazzo

**chiccoderiso:** ??? e quindi??? e rocco???

**rockoaholic:** hai capito marì sta guardia

**rockoaholic:** io mi alzo presto

**rockoaholic:** porto fuori il cane come scusa per comprarvi i cornetti

**rockoaholic:** e questo ingrato infame manco ringrazia e in più neanche CIAO

**chiccoderiso:** se tiri fuori di nuovo il meme di ermal ti lascio davvero

**rockoaholic:** …

**rockoaholic:** vedi perché volevano metterti sette in condotta l’anno scorso

**rockoaholic:** disgraziato

**marisorga:** chicco smetti di sviare che cazzo ci fai sveglio

**chiccoderiso:** ao ma uno non può manco svegliarsi quando cazzo je pare

**marisorga:** non se vivi a dieci minuti a piedi da scuola

**marisorga:** non se mi hai chiamata alle dieci e mezza per dirmi, testualmente

**marisorga:** “come disse cofnucio, io non vado a dormire prima delle tre”

 

 **marisorga:** CANTANDO

**chiccoderiso:** BUGIARDAAA NON L’HO MAI DETTO

**marisorga:** ti sputo in un occhio amore

**chiccoderiso:** no amore, ma

**chiccoderiso:** cofnucio

**marisorga:** ma sei encefalitico

**rockoaholic:** cofnucio

**marisorga:** ma perché mi sono messa co due mononeuronidi

**marisorga:** rocco fino a due secondi fa dicevi che era un disgraziato

**marisorga:** e comunque ghali non è confucio

**rockoaholic:** sorgato te levo dal gruppo

**marisorga:** ghali mi sa più di gesù

**marisorga:** LINEA DI MASSIMA CONFUCIO È CALCUTTA

 

 **chiccoderiso:** lo sai che la tachipirina 500 se ne prendi sei

 

 **chiccoderiso:** non so che cazzo succeda ma due come minimo le prendo mi sta scoppiando la testa

 

 **rockoaholic:** giorgiona-meloni-con-la-chitarra.jpg

**marisorga:** in tutto ciò chicco vai a dormire almeno un po’ che sennò poi una seconda sculata non arriva

**chiccoderiso:** ma ero sveglio per un motivo serio io eh

**marisorga:** sarebbe?

**chiccoderiso:** voglio morire

**marisorga:** ho capito amo ma se dormi magari muori nel sonno

**chiccoderiso:** cor cazzo

**chiccoderiso:** voglio una morte istantanea quindi sto chiamando roccuccio

**rockoaholic:** no

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**chiccoderiso:** ROCCO

**marisorga:** hai un po’ sfracellato i coglioni, vai a dormire almeno mezz’ora. fidati che andrà bene

**chiccoderiso:** marì io Me Fiderebbi™ pure però la cosa è che ho

**chiccoderiso:** un (1) neurone rimasto e non vuole collaborare non sono più capace a parla italiano

**rockoaholic:** chicco alle brutte ti butti sull’analisi del testo

**chiccoderiso:** e se esce qualcosa che mi fa cascare le palle che faccio

**rockoaholic:** scegli qualcosa di molto politico e gliela butti in caciara

**rockoaholic:** non c’avete il prof quello che je partono i monologhi politici infiniti?

**marisorga:** dai che per quando ti svegli ci trovi fuori casa coi cornetti e ci prendiamo un caffè

**rockoaholic:** sì però porco due devo andare dal cornettaro uff

**chiccoderiso:** vado a dormire di nuovo

**chiccoderiso:** ci vediamo tra un’oretta e qualcosa zecche dimmerda  <3 <3 <3

**marisorga:** buonanotte pikkolo anceloh

**rockoaholic:** buon sonno luce della mia vita how do you

pronounce ♡♥❀♡✨❤✵❥❁♡♡

**rockoaholic:** continuo a non volermi alzare maria trova la mia determinazione

**marisorga:** ma ti sembro la persona giusta scusa

**rockoaholic:** non mi vaaa

**marisorga:** pensa che se passi a prendere i cornetti poi puoi MAGNARTI i cornetti

**rockoaholic:** sì ma devo camminare

**marisorga:** ma sei coglione vivi a monteverde devi camminare cOSA

**rockoaholic:** nunmeva

**marisorga:** alza il culo

**marisorga:** mi sono alzata venti minuti prima per quei cazzo di cornetti

**marisorga:** se non trovo il mio cornetto al cioccolato sotto casa di chicco

**marisorga:** qualcuno ne pagherà le conseguenze

**rockoaholic:** vedi? siete le mie uniche motivazioni nella vita

**rockoaholic:** se non fosse per voi sarei sempre in mutande

**rockoaholic:** sul divano

**rockoaholic:** coi capelli zozzi per giorni interi

**marisorga:** rocco tu SEI costantemente in mutande

**marisorga:** sul divano

**rockoaholic:** ma coi capelli sempre puliti

**rockoaholic:** profumano sempre amo

**marisorga:** ma vaffanculo vestiti e vai a comprare i cornetti

**rockoaholic:** ♡♥❀♡✨❤✵❥❁♡♡

**marisorga:** ma li hai copiaincollati da prima?¿??

**rockoaholic:** ♡♥❀♡✨❤✵❥❁♡♡

**marisorga:** …

**marisorga:** ♡✨

14:50

**marisorga:** update: rocco uccidimi ti prego

**rockoaholic:** ???

**chiccoderiso:** i finzi contini dimmerda porco due quel romanzo c’avevano detto tutti di leggerlo

 

 **chiccoderiso:** ce l’avevano dato da leggere pure al biennio

**chiccoderiso:** indovina chi l’ha pisciato alla grande??

 

 **chiccoderiso:** chi cazzo l’ha fatto bassani

 

 **chiccoderiso:** che poi le tracce erano pure belle è che mi rodeva il culo

**chiccoderiso:** almeno ho fatto un saggio breve decente

**marisorga:** io boh sembrava stesse andando bene

 

 **chiccoderiso:** titolo del nostro sextape

**marisorga:** poi quando stavo concludendo ho cominciato ad avere le allucinazioni

**marisorga:** hanno cominciato a mischiarmisi le parole

**marisorga:** a una certa mi è comparso aldo moro

**marisorga:** fissava quello che avevo scritto e scuoteva la testa

 

 **marisorga:** con le braccia conserte

 

 **chiccoderiso:** ma sicura che non era il prof

**marisorga:** no era aldo moro zitto miscredente

 

 **chiccoderiso:** tuttappost però eh

**chiccoderiso:** rocco noi andiamo al mcdonalds se vuoi mangiare con noi

**chiccoderiso:** sennò vieni comunque che ci devi uccidere pls

 

 **marisorga:** è una questione di necessità superiore rocco

**chiccorodi:** una questione di morte o di Morte™

 

 **rockoaholic:** NÉ CIAO NÉ NIENTE SI DICE CIAO ROCCO COME STAI PUOI STRANGOLARCI PER FAVORE

**marisorga:** alle brutte se non crepiamo rimane una cosa molto kinky

**marisorga:** chicco?

**chiccoderiso:** approved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow siete arrivati fin qui you are braver than us marines
> 
> seguitemi su twitter @flummoxjng per altra costante e infondata ossessione su chicco rodi  
> su curiouscat sono @caliatc in caso vogliate chiedermi che problemi mi affliggano  
> xx


End file.
